Love You More
by Lastchildofkrypton
Summary: Olicity family one shots following the lives of Oliver, Felicity, and their children.
1. Introduction

Hey everyone! This is my first Arrow fic, and it's just going to be a series of Olicity family one shots from one word prompts. The title will be the prompt and the story will be whatever stems in my mind from it. It is totally AU (obviously) but I hope you guys enjoy!

Introduction:

Felicity wakes up feeling strange. She can't place it but something doesn't feel right. She forces her heavy eyelids open and looks next to her in bed to find her husband gone. The sheets are cold, he's been out of bed for a while it seems. On her other side, her daughter, Charlotte, is still fast asleep after spending most of the night awake with a cold. Felicity tries to maneuver herself out of bed without disturbing her but her large belly makes that difficult. Charlotte groans as she's shaken from sleep.

"Momma?"

"Shh, go back to sleep." Felicity runs her hand through Charlotte's dark brown curls.

Her eyes are cloaked in sleep; she looks even more tired than she did before she went to bed last night. Her voice is thick and she can tell her nose is stuffed up and her throat is sore. It's late February, almost March, which means cold and flu season is in full swing; and it always seems to catch Charlotte and takes her down hard.

"No, I wanna go with you."

Sickness, like with most children, makes Charlotte incredibly clingy. Unfortunately for Felicity and her seven and a half month pregnant belly, that means she wants to be held, cuddled, or carried at almost every moment of the day.

"Come on baby."

She carefully lifts her daughter onto her hip, even though she knows she shouldn't, and walks down the hallway. From the top of the stairs she can smell breakfast cooking. She can hear music playing lightly in the kitchen which makes her smile. She gets halfway down the stairs when a sharp pain stabs her stomach. She groans and hunches forward. Oliver runs up the few stairs before she drops their daughter. She grabs with both hands onto the railing and takes a deep breath.

"Felicity, are you alright? What's going on?"

"I'm okay, I'm okay." She smiles through the rest of the pain and stands back up.

"Are you sure? What was that?"

"Momma?"

Felicity leans forward and kisses Oliver, then kisses the top of her daughter's head, running a gentle hand up and down her back.

"I'm okay baby. Let's go see what daddy made for breakfast."

She walks past both of them and Oliver gives a look to his daughter who is already looking quizzically up at him. He shrugs, bugging his eyes out and making her laugh. He puts Charlotte in her chair and starts plating up blueberry pancakes.

"Charlie, eat your fruit too, alright?"

"Okay daddy."

When he looks back at his wife she is leaning heavily onto the countertop and taking another deep breath. He makes sure Charlotte is fully immersed in her food before walking over to Felicity. He gently grabs her elbow and she falls into his chest.

"This is it Oliver. I'm having contractions."

"Wait, now?" He helps her sit down, "We were supposed to have over a month." He can't reign in his own anxiety which makes her more nervous.

"I know that. That's why I didn't say anything right away. I felt one early this morning but I wanted to be sure. After this last one there's no way that I'm not in labor. You don't forget this kind of pain."

"Okay, I'll call Thea to come watch Charlie. We need to get to the hospital."

"Not yet, I'm still a while away. I'm going to shower and get my bag ready. My contractions are still far apart. Just make sure she eats her breakfast, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She kisses her daughter's head one more time before walking back upstairs.

When she comes back down Charlotte and Oliver are lying on the couch together. She has her head on his chest and he is speaking softly to her, a voice he only uses with his wife and daughter.

"Mommy and Daddy are going to the hospital today to get your baby brother or sister."

"Right now?"

"When Mommy says it's time. So Auntie Thea is going to come stay with you until we're done. Do you remember what we talked about?"

"I'm gonna be the big sister now."

"Which means?"

"I have to be a big helper to you and Mommy. Cause Mommy's gonna be real tired and the baby is gonna cry a lot."

Oliver scoffs, rubbing soft circles on her back.

"That's right. But I know that you are going to be the best big sister in the whole wide world, and I know Mommy is gonna be the best Mommy in the whole wide world."

This makes Charlotte giggle.

"Daddy, she already is the best Mommy in the world, and in space, and the whole universe!"

Felicity who has been listening in the doorway wipes a stray tear from under her eye and walks into the living room.

"Hi Momma!" Charlotte, despite still not feeling well sits up and smiles brightly.

"Hi baby."

"Are you going to get the baby now?"

"I think it's time we call Auntie Thea, yeah."

"Now?" Oliver asks and Felicity nods, taking his place on the couch, as he steps out to call his sister.

Felicity doubles over in pain and Charlotte puts her tiny hand on her cheek. Felicity puts her hand over it and smiles through the pain. She groans as the contraction forces pain through her whole body. Oliver comes back and kneels in front of her.

"You're doing great, honey, breathe."

She smiles at him as the pain dwindles. This caring side of him always seems to take her by surprise after watching him play superhero all day for so many years; after seeing him so hardened by his past.

"Thea's on her way. We'll be heading to the hospital soon."

Felicity nods and opens her arms.

"Come here Charlie." She wraps her arms around her daughter the best that she can. "We're going to need you to be extra good for Auntie Thea and then tomorrow morning she will bring you to meet your new baby brother or sister, alright? Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Mommy."

"That's my big girl." She kisses her temple three times and lets her go. "I love you."

"Love you more Momma."

When Thea arrives they don't waste any time getting out the door. Six hours after getting to the hospital their new baby arrives.

The next morning Thea knocks on the doorframe, holding Charlotte in one arm, huge smiles on both their faces.

"Can we come in?"

"Of course, hi," Oliver greets them.

Thea puts her niece down and hugs her brother.

"Momma!" Charlotte runs over to the bed and climbs up next to her mother. "Where's the baby? Can I hold it?"

"The nurse just went to bring the baby. You ready to be a big sister?"

"Yes!"

Felicity pulls her daughter into a gentle hug, still very sore. Oliver picks her up and kisses her cheeks resulting in a high pitched giggle that he's pretty sure could cure cancer. He puts her in the chair and she kicks her legs excitedly.

"How are you feeling?" Thea asks her sister-in-law.

"I've never been more tired."

"She was incredible." Oliver says proudly, walking to the other side of the bed and kissing his wife's head.

"Why are you so tired, Momma?"

All three adults turn to the little girl like deer in headlights. None of them want to answer this question and thankfully they don't have to because the nurse walks into the room with the rolling bassinet.

"Mr. and Mrs. Queen, here's your little girl."

"It's a girl?" Thea asks with tears threatening her eyes.

"I have a sister!" Charlotte claps her hands and giggles to herself.

Oliver gently picks up the newborn and Thea picks Charlotte up and places her next to her mother again. Oliver hands the baby over to Charlotte, but Felicity does most of the holding.

"Charlie, meet your new baby sister, Natalie May."

"Hi Natty, I'm Charlie. I'm your big sister."

Felicity lets tears fall freely as she watches her little girls interact for the first time. Oliver smiles broadly and kisses the top of her head again.

"Why are you crying?" He asks, gently in her ear.

"It's these damn hormones!"


	2. Tears

Tears:

Felicity walks into the house. Her husband is sitting on the couch with their four year old son and their ten year old daughter.

"Momma!"

"Hi Fletch," Felicity greets with a smile despite her aching feet and the headache that's starting to form behind her eyes. "Hi Nat." Her daughter barely looks up from her book.

She leans over the back of the couch and kisses Oliver's soft lips. She smiles against his lips and closes her eyes.

"Hi baby."

"Hi." She kicks off her heels and takes her coat off to hang it over the back of the armchair. "Where's the other one?"

"She's up in her room. I don't think she's having a great day. I couldn't get her to come out for dinner."

Felicity sighs, Charlotte has been having a difficult time with her transition into high school and she has been pulling away from both of them recently. Both Oliver and Felicity have tried to talk to her and have her confide in them but they haven't made any progress.

"I think maybe a little Momma time could help."

"I don't know about that. But it's worth a shot."

Felicity kisses him one last time before climbing the stairs. She knocks twice before she hears a quiet, "Yeah?"

She pushes the door open a little bit, peeking in to see Charlotte lying on her bed clutching her teddy bear; the thing has seen better days, he's missing an eye, his arm has been sewn on more than a few times and the fur is wearing out around his neck, but Thea gave it to her when she was born and she loves it more than anything. Felicity takes a moment to observe her daughter's features. Her eyes are downcast, her eyebrows knit together tightly the way she does when she's trying not to cry as she bites her lower lip.

"Hi my love how was your day?" Felicity asks, walking in and joining her daughter on her twin bed.

Charlotte sighs and allows herself to be wrapped in her mom's arms. She doesn't say anything she just takes a few deep breaths before tears start falling. She works herself up until she has a hard time breathing.

"Hey, hey, shh, shh," Felicity leans forward to look at her daughter's face but she buries it deeper into Felicity's neck, "baby, what's wrong? Talk to me."

With every sob Felicity feels like she is being stabbed in the heart. Eventually Charlotte is able to calm down. She takes a few shuddery breaths and sniffles.

"You're scaring me, what's going on?" She pulls her tighter and rocks them gently back and forth; the same way she soothed her when she was a baby.

"I don't want to tell you."

Charlotte is normally very tight lipped about her problems. She is friendly and kind, and will talk to anyone but when it comes to her own problems she tends to reserve her words for quiet moments like these.

"You know you can tell me anything, at least you used to."

"I'm embarrassed." She shrugs and pulls away from her mother, still avoiding eye contact.

"I'm not going to force you to tell me but I've told you some pretty cringe worthy stories from my past, so I wouldn't be embarrassed if I were you."

Felicity runs a hand over Charlotte's leg, the denim sagging on her skinny thigh.

"Something happened at school today," She pauses and shakes her head, readying herself to tell her mom, "I was standing at my locker when Davey Trusk walked up to me and asked me to go with him to the dance this Friday." As she continues a pit forms in Felicity's stomach as she starts to understand where this is going. "When I said yes, his friends came around the corner and started laughing." She breathes deeply again, forcing anymore tears that want to fall back into her eyes, "He did it on a dare."

Another sob escapes her.

"Oh no, oh baby, I'm so sorry."

She falls back into her mother's arms. Felicity runs her hand through her daughter's silky curls. She doesn't understand why the kids at school have chosen her as a target; she's beautiful, brilliant, polite, and courteous to everyone else's feelings; but maybe there's the problem. She isn't deserving of this ridicule and yet here she is again, consoling her daughter after another mean prank.

The world of mean girls and parties and dating is the world that she was dreading, since the day Charlotte was born. She tried everything in her power to keep her little girl from growing up and getting her heart broken. She and her husband both have what they consider a slightly overprotective nature within them. While she sits with Charlotte, listening to her tiny sniffles, watching her stiffen her jaw, trying to feign toughness, she wants to go over to that school and beat this kid up; better yet, she wants Oliver to beat this kid up.

"I don't want to show my face at school ever again."

"I know how you feel. I was picked on a lot when I was your age too."

"You were?" Charlotte's eyes widen, "Why? You're like so smart and pretty."

"Yeah, and that's why those kids are picking on you too. They don't want to believe someone like you exists."

Charlotte scoffs.

"I'm serious. Those kids don't have everything that you have and that makes them jealous."

"Yeah, I kind of feel bad for Davey."

These words take Felicity by surprise, "What? Why?"

"I heard his parents are splitting up. They're fighting for custody of him, it's pretty messy." She shrugs and cuddles further into her mother's side. "Maybe it's not his fault that he's such a jerk all the time."

Felicity is astounded by her daughter's sympathy for her bully. She has the ability to understand things that most adults can't comprehend. She kisses Charlotte's head and inhales, her shampoo smells like lavender and her perfume is a familiar floral scent. She smiles against Charlotte's hair as she speaks softly, her voice raspy from being tired.

"I know it's hard, to feel so different, but you need to know that you are so amazing. I wouldn't change anything about you, never in a million years."

"Thanks Momma."

"Anytime kiddo." Felicity kisses her temple three times, "I love you so so much."

"Love you more."

Felicity leans back and lies with her daughter for a while, listening to her breathing, occasionally saying an "I love you", or offering a little squeeze.

"Are you hungry? Dad mentioned you didn't go downstairs for dinner."

"A little."

"I'm gonna go grab something to eat. I'm starving." She over exaggerates to get a giggle from Charlotte, "We can eat up here tonight, just this once." She winks before leaving the room and walking down to the kitchen.

"I could kill him."

"I should have known you'd be listening." Felicity looks over her glasses at her husband who is standing in the doorway to the kitchen, his arms crossed, and his lips in a tight line.

"One pull of my bow and she would never have to see that little weasel's face ever again."

"Oliver,"

"I know, I know, I'm just saying she doesn't deserve this."

"I know that, more than anyone, but I also know that you can't put the fear of God into this kid and hope for the best. She's a warrior, she's your kid, and she will get through this just like she has gotten through everything else."

"That hardly seems fair."

"Tell me about it."

"What are you doing anyway?" Oliver asks, leaning on the counter, as Felicity takes the leftovers out of the refrigerator.

"Me and Charlie are having dinner upstairs tonight." She lowers her voice so her two younger children don't hear and beg to do it every day for the next month and a half.

"Well enjoy."

Oliver kisses her head and smiles, his warm smile, the smile that she has been wanting to see all day long. He breezes back into the living room, saying something to make his kids laugh and Felicity revels in the sound.


	3. 33

33%:

"Oliver, I'm not sure this is the best idea."

"It'll be fine."

"Leaving you alone for the first time with all three of the kids, I'm not so sure it will." Felicity says, shaking her head and throwing her bag down by the door.

"Will you calm down? Thea and Dig are both on standby and Charlotte is a huge help. We'll be okay." Oliver catches his daughter on her way by him. "Charlie, tell Mom we'll be okay for a few days without her."

"What's the number for Center for Disease Control again?" She looks to her mom who gives a frantic look to her husband.

"Not funny, Charlie."

Charlotte gets free from her father's grip and giggles.

"I don't know about that." She shrugs and hugs Felicity.

Felicity takes her daughter firmly in her arms and closes her eyes.

"I'm not letting go."

"Momma, we'll be fine." Charlotte gives her the same smile Oliver has been giving her since she woke up.

The convention is only three days, but with all three of her children so far away, it might as well be three years. She huffs as Charlie breaks her grip and walks out of the room.

"I'm going to call every night."

"I would expect nothing else."

"And I expect text updates every hour."

"Alright crazy."

Oliver starts pushing her out the door as Thea walks up bouncing on her heels.

"Hey guys, Felicity shouldn't you be gone already?"

"That's what I said."

"Wait, one more hug and kiss for my babies."

She drops her bags, Oliver huffs as she rushes back to the living room.

"So Dad, you ready for three days with just you and the kids?" Thea asks her brother with a knowing smile.

As great of a father as Oliver is, he needs Felicity to function. They work as a team. When she isn't around things tend to fall into chaos.

"God no, there's a 33% chance we'll all die." Thea laughs, "But she needs this. Since Fletcher was born she's basically been stuck here at home."

"Yeah, It'll be good for her."

Felicity walks back to the entryway, looking like she could cry.

"Okay, I'm going to go."

"Felicity, we'll be okay, I promise." He wraps her in his arms one more time and kisses her lips gently. Looking into her eyes he says, "We'll miss you like crazy though."

"Right back atcha."


	4. Running Away

Running Away:

"Please Charlie? Please?"

"Fletch," Charlotte sighs, taking off her glasses and rubbing her temple, "I have a huge test tomorrow that I have to study for. Play with Natalie if you want to play with someone that badly."

"She's mean. I don't want to play with her."

"Well then it looks like you're out of luck."

"But I'm bored." He whines, hanging off of the back of her chair and swinging his body around.

"You can't be bored, you're six." Charlotte chuckles slightly, "Besides you have like eight million toys. Go play with some of those." She erases the math equation that she just rewrote for the fifth time because she can't focus enough to get it right.

"I don't wanna."

"Fletcher!" She shouts, "I'm not going to tell you again. Go find something to do so I can study or I'm going to tell Mom and Dad that you weren't listening to me."

"You're mean too."

"I'm okay with that. Now go." She points toward the hallway that leads to the playroom.

He stomps off, his bare feet slapping against the hardwood floor. Once he's out of the room, it's quiet, Natalie is up in her room doing homework, and Charlotte is able to focus on her work.

Half an hour later she looks up at a sudden sound of something hitting the floor and rolling. Fletcher is pulling a backpack that is full of stuff toward the back door.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm running away!" He shouts, using his whole body to push open the sliding door. He steps onto the porch and pushes his tiny round face against the glass.

"Don't forget to leave a forwarding address." She watches his pouting face look back at her before stomping down the wooden steps into the backyard.

He walks back up and speaks through the screen.

"Tell Momma and Daddy I left because you're mean."

"Will do. Anything else they should know?"

"I'll eat dinner in the treehouse tonight."

Charlotte tries her hardest to suppress the laugh that's bubbling up inside of her. He stalks off into the backyard and she moves to the window to watch him climb up into the treehouse to realize his backpack is still on the ground. He climbs back down and tries to throw it up but isn't strong enough. He opens the bag and pulls out two things, a Flash action figure and his mini telescope. He climbs up again, his tiny legs straining with the effort. He plops down facing the driveway, waiting to see his parents' car pull up.

Charlotte runs upstairs and grabs a jacket for him. It's starting to get a little chilly in Star City. She wraps her own sweater around her shoulders and puts his jacket in the bucket that works as a pulley device up into the treehouse. He looks down at her and crosses his arms.

"I get that you're mad. You don't need to do that." She puts her hand on her hip and tilts her head upward at him.

"I just wanted someone to play with me."

"I know buddy," Charlotte climbs up the ladder and sits next to her brother, "it sucks that you're so much younger than me and Nat, I get that. I also know how much it sucks to have so much work that I don't have the time to hang out with you. But you know what?"

He doesn't say anything, just lifts an eyebrow.

"I never would've had the guts to run away like you did." She says knowing this will gain her some brownie points. "You're getting older too Fletch. You're so grown up all of a sudden and that kind of makes me sad. I'm gonna be out of the house in two years and we won't get to see each other nearly as much as we do now."

"We won't?"

She gives a saddened expression and shakes her head.

"Not if I get into MIT."

"That's where Momma went!" Fletcher says, proud that he knows this.

"So I guess we both need to get better at making the time we have now special. What do you think?"

"I think, yes."

"So how about tonight, we run away together? I'll eat dinner up here with you."

"Okay!" He gives his brightest smile and nods his head, he reminds her of a puppy.

"What are you two doing up there?" Oliver's voice echoes from below them, interrupting their conversation.

Their parents are standing on the ground staring up at them with amusement. Neither of them have seen Charlotte up in the treehouse in years.

"We're running away," Fletcher yells down happily, "right Charlie?"

"Right Fletch."

"Alright, send a Christmas card." Felicity says, walking toward the house.

"Oh Garcon?" Charlotte says to her father while snapping her fingers. Oliver looks up again, crossing his arms; she now knows where Fletcher gets it. "We'll be dining in the tree tonight."

Oliver scoffs and shakes his head, following his wife toward the house.

"Alright weirdos."


	5. Slow Down

Slow Down:

"Slow down Charlie!" Oliver yells to his oldest daughter who has just learned to ride her bike without training wheels.

It's one of the first nice days outside since Natalie was born so the Queen family decided to spend the afternoon at the park, like any normal family would do.

"That's it, our kid's a genius," Felicity starts, "she's riding her bike without training wheels at four years old. She clearly inherited your athleticism because let's face it, I can still barely ride a bike now."

Oliver laughs as he coos over the baby. She has his hair, and the blue eyes of both of her parents. She's perfect.

"It feels so good to be out." Felicity breathes deeply, feeling the fresh air in her nostrils.

"I know." Oliver agrees.

"What are you talking about? You're not the one stuck at home with the kids all day every day."

"Don't pretend that you don't love it."

"I do. I love it so much." Felicity groans, looking down at the tiny baby in Oliver's large arms.

"Ow! Momma! Momma!"

Both of them look up to see Charlotte on the ground, sobbing, and holding her face. Oliver hands the baby over to his wife and sprints over to where his daughter is.

"Baby, what happened?"

She tries to talk but her mouth is bleeding too badly. He scoops her up, being careful not to jostle her too much and brings her back over to the blanket so Felicity can have a look at her. She has had plenty of practice nursing injuries after working with Oliver for so long. They swap kids, Charlotte is now sitting in her mother's lap.

She uses a napkin to clean up the blood in order to get a better look. Once Charlotte stops crying she is able to talk a little easier.

"I hit a rock and flipped over my handlebars." She has scrapes on her face, elbows, hands, and knees. Her large tears sit underneath her eyes waiting to be wiped away.

Charlotte, being just like her father in her daredevil ways, almost always has a scrape or bruise or injury of some kind. She's tough just like her father and is very rarely down for long.

"Are you okay?" Felicity softly asks, swaying back and forth.

"I think so." Charlotte sounds much younger than four at the moment.

"That's my warrior." Oliver says, using his nickname for her that he's used since she was a year or so.

"Can I go ride my bike some more?" She asks, wiggling from her mother's arms and standing up, wiping away the tears and smearing the water all over her cheeks.

Felicity smiles, wipes the wetness away with another napkin and nods.

"Yes, just please be careful."

"Will do Momma!" She says, already running back toward her abandoned bike.

"She's gonna kill me." Felicity groans, taking the baby back from Oliver's arms. "Promise Momma you'll never do anything dangerous, ever."

"She's a Queen babe, danger is in her blood."


End file.
